They've Returned
by TheWhiteDemon
Summary: "This is complete maddness!" "NO THIS IS SPARTA!" What happens when the dead nations start to rise? Total chaos, that's what! Rated M for cursing, sexual references, and Rome.
1. Scandinavia 1

**This is something that's been rattling in my head for a while. Enjoy and remember, I do not own... yet O.o!**

* * *

><p>"Why is this relevent again Matthias?"<p>

Denmark rolled his eyes and continued walking through the Silkeborgskovene in Jutland. Usually, he'd brag about how lush and beautiful his foreset was, but not today, no he was on a mission.

You see, earlier today he had felt a strange sensation when he awake. The sensation didn't leave him when he drank his coffee, it didn't leave him when he felt paranoid and checked his home, and it certainly didn't leave him when he realized that he had felt such a feeling in the far past, back when his father was still alive...

But that didn't matter, all that did was that he find the source of his uncomfort and make sure to destroy it. However, Lukas, Berwald, Emil, and Tino felt something in them too. He couldn't stand to have to put up with them, since today was supposed to be his day off, but he had to. This feeling was too great to ignore.

Anyways, they followed this feeling to Matthy's biggest forest, Silkeborgskovene. After that it was just a matter if finding out what had caused the disturbance. However, things were starting to get real annoying real fast and Matthias was starting to wonder if he would ever be rid off these people.

"How much longer do you think we'll be looking Su-san," Tino asked Berwald. The man shrugged and the procceded to glare at Matthias. "When he finally decided to stop wasting our time, Tino."

"You act like I want to be here," Matthias said between gritted teeth, "Today was supposed to be my day off bøsserøv*!"

"Berwalds right," Tino said, earning a smile from his lover, "Stop wasting our tim-"

"Oh will you just shut up," Matthias snapped, "I know you two are gay for each other, but you have to look past the fact that your 'totes, like in love,' and realize that you both are here because you felt the same feeling! Hell, your all here because of that and if I'm the only one that seems to want to get to the bottom of this then fine, leave! See if I care what you bitches are doing! You can all Sut min pik**!"

"That's one motavational speech if I've ever heard on lille søn af en tæve***!"

Matthias's heart fell when he heard that voice and he went pale. Berwald and Lukas looked equally disurbed. He turned to the direction in which the voice came from and felt bile rise in his throat.

"What's wrong?" It couldn't be.

"Matthias, Berwald, Lukas." The world was blurry.

"I'm home my sons." The world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>* Asshole<strong>

**** Suck my dick**

***** Little son of a bitch (I figured that he'd be a bad dad like that)**

**Reviews=Updates.**


	2. Celtic Tribes 1

**Thanks so much to all those that read and review. Just so you know the Celtic Tribes were one of the tribes that made Western Europe it's home. Oh and headcannon states that the Celtic Tribes was a chick.**

**Do not own. Please don't remind me of this, it makes me feel alittle sad :(**

* * *

><p>Andraste watched the boys walk the streets of London uneasily. Her boys didn't seem to be getting along so well and she knew that when she said that she was understating it. All they did for the past three hours were agrue and hit each other and accuse each other of terrible things. She didn't know what little Brittania* did to make them this pissed off, but all she know was that she didn't like her boys like this. Agnus, Semus, Bowen, and Arthur needed to behave themselves. Mumsy was going to make sure of it!<p>

Meanwhile, Arthur was *so* close to killing his older brothers. He wasn't exagerating if he told anyone that he had pulled his hair out during the course of this little adventure. He had the bald spot to prove it. The only one that wasn't being a total git was his brother Bowen who was being mildly annoying. That didn't matter though, if he didn't find this source of discomfort he was going to kill one of his brothers.

Agnus wasn't having a picninc either. He had enough of being close to that little prat that was his youngest brother and just wanted to find his mother. Yes, you read this right. He recognized this feeling from the start and couldn't believe that his dearest mother was alive. He didn't dare share his realization with his brothers; they'd think him insane. He knew though, he knew that he was going to be with his mother soon and he would even put up with being with England did it mean he would get to be held by her again. Little did he realize that he wasn't the only one with such suspitions.

Both Bowen and Semus fealt the same. They both knew that there mother had returned for good and they had been estatic when they realized this. However they, just as Agnus, realized that she wasn't in her land. No, she was in the little brat's land. Semus had been completely angered that he would have to be stuck with that little twat and Bowen didn't care. As long as he was with his mother, he would be OK. He was willing to put up with the little brat. However, the stick that seemed to be lodged in Arthur's ass seemed to be in deeper that usual.

"Will you all just shut up," Arthur spat, "How the bloody hell am I supposed to concentrate on finding this thing if you don't let me."

"Will you hurry up," Semus yelled, "We don't have all day you prick!"

"Will you all just shut up! I thought I had taught you better than to fight amoungst each other my little boys!"

They all turned around. Arthur saw something that made him light headed. Green eyes, dirty blonde hair, strong (hideous) eyebrows, a frown; he felt lightheaded.

"Mother," the other boys said softly. Arthur looked at them strangely and then looked back at the woman. She looked like him, but no, he wouldn't believe it; his mother has been dead for a very, very long time.

"It's me, Mumsy!" Arthur could have sworn this woman was saying she was his mother.

* * *

><p><strong>*Brittania is Latin for Britian, I think.<strong>

**Anyways, you know the drill: No reviews, No updates, No exceptions!**


	3. Northern American Tribes 1

**Thank you to all those that gave me feed back and/or reviewed. You all literally make my day! Okay so I'm going to warn you that this will be an unusually angsty chapter and if your not a fan of angst don't read any of the chapters that I've taken the liberty of marking that have this chapter's name on it.**

**Still do not own.**

* * *

><p>Matthew awoke with a terrible throbbing feeling in his head and chest. He cursed lightly in a few languages as he dragged himself from the warmth of his bed. He didn't understand why he was feeling so bad; his home was doing pretty good right now. It wasn't until he went downstair to make his coffee and pancakes did he realize that there was a woman standing in his living room, looking at all of his furnature in awe. He drop his empy coffee mug when he recognized who that woman was.<p>

"Hello Matthew," she said softly, "How have you been?"

"M-mother," his voice was softer than usual, "wha- how-"

She smiled at him. "You're so big now. How long has it been since I died? A few hundred years, yes? You were so small back then..."

He struggled to keep himself composed. You may realize that a weaker man would have screamed and ran away at the sight of his long dead mother, but no, Matthew wouldn't let himself live this down if he broke down infront of his mother, the woman that he once tried so hard to help.

She frown, seeming to pick up on his thoughts. "How is the other one." It wan't even a question after that point. She seemed to say the words so bitterly that it made Matthew feel queazy.

"Alfred's fine," He said softly, "He's still an asshole, but he's fine."

"Does he still go after my descendants like he once did? Does he still keep other's in his mercy like he once did with the the one lesser than him."

Matthew frowned. "No Mama," He said, "Times have changed; he's changed. Sure he's a little racist every once in a while, but you can't go from being a slave holder to being a the one that rescues them. Well, he sorta did that, but-"

"Matthew," she said, her eyes looking sharp, "You know what he's done to me, his mother. You know what his brother's done to me. Gods, that damned pirate treated me better then my own son ever did. You can't go on and tell me that he's changed because I know that when he sees me he will go back to trying to rid me. I know my son."

Matthew's violet eyes dulled and his head went down. "I know Mama, I know my brother more than anyone else, at least, I think I do."

She went to him and cupped his cheeks, tenderly carresing them. "Mon petit Mathieu, je suis tellement désolé que j'avais à vous quitter. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire de cette place certains comment*." As she held him, he whispered softly, "Hehewuti**, qu'at-il jamais faire de vous pour vous faire si amer?***"

* * *

><p><strong>* French- "My little Matthew, I'm so sorry that I had to leave you. Do not worry, I will make this up some how."<strong>

**** My name for her.**

***** French- "Hehewuti, what did he ever do to you to make you so bitter?"**

**Review. I'll make you happy if you make me happy.**


	4. Germania 1

**Thank's again to everyone! I just wanna clear some things up about last chapter. North American Tribes does include all tribes, but I've focused on those that were more impacted by America and Canada during the 17 and 1800s. I'm not including the tribes in Alaska because it wasn't a state during this time. She's her own person/tribe in my headcannon. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Anywho, I still don't.**

**_Okay, so I fixed the German in this. Hope it's better!_**

* * *

><p>Aldrick looked at what was left of the "Iron Curtain" with sad eyes. He was looking at what had divided his sons for nearly 28 years. He gave a sad sigh.<p>

He looked down at his clothes. He didn't know why, but a young man had come up and given him his clothes. He went on to say that he felt it was his "duty" to give him his clothes. Never the less, Aldrick took the clothes, confused, but still grateful to the young man.

"You seem to be very mesmorized with the Wall."

The voice of the young man took him by surprise. He turned back to see the one he had been looking for the entire day: his son. He smiled at him, but he didn't seem to recognized him.

"It is very mesmorizing," He responded, "It saddens me, though. I know some people that went through hell because of this Wall."

His son sighed. "Don't we all," he said with a distant smile. Aldrick looked into his son's dead blue eyes. They were full of thought.

"I've been curious Ludwig," his son seemed to be caught off guard by the use of his name, "How has Gilbert been? Please tell me he is taking care of himself."

"How do you know Gilbert?" Ludwig asked, "How do you know me? I've never met you!"

"I don't expect you to remember," Aldrick's voice was uncharacteristically kind, "You were so young when I died. I'm just ashamed that Gilbert didn't seem to go into much detail about me when you could remember again."

"Vater*," Ludwig asked softly, not believing what he was told. "So erklärte Gilbert Ihnen über mich. Es ist gut, Sie, meinen Sohn schließlich zu treffen.**"

Ludwig's eyes widened at this. He took a step foreward to look more closely at the other man. They did look very much alike now that he thought about it...

"Are you going to look at me all day, or are you going to hug your father?" Ludwig was snapped out of his thoughts and gave the man an awkward hug.

"Let's go home Vater," Ludwig said, "That, and we need to get you some new clothes."

Aldrick gave him a confused look. "Why," he asked almost innocently.

"Because you're dressed like a punk," Ludwig's words came out too blunt for his tastes and his father sent him a glare.

"So what," He man said, looking at the long black trench coat, the leather combat boots, the mesh shirt, and the tight black pants***, "I still look awesome."

Ludwig almost choked on air. He looked at the grinning man and thought that maybe he didn't look so much like him after all. He could just see the silver hair and those mischevious red eyes on him.

* * *

><p><strong>*German- "Father". I'm sure most of you don't need me to write this translation up for you, considering the fact that it's one of the most commonly used word in this fandom.<strong>

****German- "So, Gilbert did tell you about me. It is good to finally meet you, my son." Sorry if the translation is off. I looked it up on Yahoo!Babel Fish**

***** Can't you just imagine how sexy, yet out of place he'd look in that out fit?**

**I feel no need to write this anymore. I'm sure you all know by now that I will NOT update without some sort of feedback.**


	5. Roman Empire 1

**I'M SO SORRY! You see, I'm getting sick and I get easily disorented when that happens. This is the real chapter and like I've stated, please forgive my insolence. **

**Okay, so rating has gone up now. I've decided to write lemons later on in the story (or when I suddenly feel like doing, whatever comes up first).**

***Mopes* Still do not own...**

* * *

><p>"What's this amazing song called!"<p>

Lovino shruddered as he observed his Nonno. He was watching the video for that one really stupid American song called "Sexy and I Know It". He gave his grandfather disapproving eyes; Nonno Roma really didn't need to have modern day influences.

"Nonno," Lovino said with an irratated tone in his voice, "Come on, let's go do something else."

Romulus didn't seem to listen to his grandson as he looked at the video with conviction. "Lovino," his voice was full of conviction, "I shall hunt this man down and teach him the art of seduction. The humans these days don't seem to know the proper methods to woo a woman, or man!  
>Lovino looked at the older (yet very young looking) man with disgust. "Nonno per favore! Non farete tale cosa!*"<p>

"And why not," Romulus' voice became sinister, "I'm a grown man! I can do whatever I want!"

"Se fate, I' il ll dice il padre Aldrick!**" Romulus' face went blank and he seemed lost for words for a minute, then his face went into a look of sheer panick.

"! IF YOU DO THAT I'LL BE SEX STRAVED FOR YEARS!"

Lovino's ear drums nearly popped and he nearly fell over as the other man latched himself onto his leg.

"Get off of me," Lovino yelled as he tried to kick him off, "Let g-"

"Why is there so much yelling coming from here?"

The two Italians looked at the long haired man with equally scared expressions; he ws glaring at them.

"We can here you yelling all the way to Antartica," he nagged, "Why are you talking about being sex straved?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaa," Germania covered his ears, "'twanttotouchmefortwentyyeara!Iwassexstravedfortwentyyears!Youdidn'

-"

"SIE VERSUCHTEN, ZU TUN, WELCHES ROMULUS? ERHALTEN SIE WEG VON MEINEM SIE PERVERSER SOHN - VON - A - WEIBCHEN!***"

And thus the world learned of Germania and Rome's sexual relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>*Italian- "Grandfather please! You will do no such thing!"<strong>

****Italian- "Do that, and I'll tell Father Aldrick!" I'll explain this one later.**

*****German- "YOU TRIED TO DO WHAT? GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH!"**

***Mafia Voice* You all know what to do ;D**


	6. Qin Dynasty 1

**So this is a pretty short chapter... Just wanted to let yah know...**

**Do not own.**

* * *

><p>China felt tears come to his eyes; he heard her voice in hundreds and hundreds of years.<p>

She gave him a smile and came closer to him. Her long black hair fell like silk onto her Mianfu*. Her dark brown eyes glistened with little tears that threatened to fall.

"小傢伙**," He felt light headed, "How have you been? Are you still unwilling to conform to a strict government style?"

He frown at his mother's words and she giggled a bit. "I am only joking with you! 母親知道她的兒子做什麼。***."

He looked at her more closely, he never once remembered her to be this playful when she was alive. No, his mother was always trying to "toughen him up". She was always a strict woman who never trusted her bosses and she never once had time to play with little Yao.

"Is it so hard to see that I'm alive," she asked him with sad eyes. He looked away and drifted off into his own little world. She looked at him for a moment before bringing him close to her heart.

"Shhh," she cooed softly, "Let Mother hold you."

"Mother never once held me," he said softly, as if the woman he was speaking to wasn't his mother. "Well," she was crying now, "Let Mother do something now, that she could never do in life. We have all the time in the world to hold each other now."

He held onto his mother and they both cried together. He felt old at that moment, remembering that once, far back into his youth, he had prayed to the gods for his mother to hold him. And somewhere, far away, Japan had the greatest urge to hold China.

* * *

><p><strong>* A style of clothing worn by the royal court in the Han Dynasty. When the Han Dynasty came into power Yuan (Qin) took her last breath.<strong>

****Tradional Chinese- "Little man" Headcannon says that she used to use this name to taunt him.**

*****Tradional Chinese- "Mother knows what her son does." **

**Please review!**


	7. Scandinavia 2

**Okay, So I explained this in another chapter, but I don't think that any notice came up for it. I changed the Roman Empire chapter because I accidently put up something from another one of my stories. I'm so sorry about that, it's just that I'm getting sick and I tend to act like a dumbass when I am. Helena will actually make an appearence in this story, and it will be related to what I posted up, it's just that 'Tonio won't be dead. I'll explain it all later.**

**Do not own! But if my secret plot goes as planned, I will own a copy of World Series BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p>"Did you look at her, isn't she so beautiful?"<p>

Matthias gave his father an annoyed look and went back to eating. He was hoping that the calm atmosphere of Restaurant Krebsegaarden* would somehow become infectious like it normally is, but his father was proving to be an exception. He had drank more than Matthias had hoped he would.

"Far**," he said, "Please, will you stop fussing over her, she's your sister for God's sake!"

His father glared at him. "You don't think I don't know that you bøsserøv***!" Matthias flinched as the other customers turned to look at them. "Vil du holde din stemme ned du røvhul****," Matthias whispered with a hiss, "Jeg ved, du har ingen skam, men husk på, at jeg er nødt til at holde en god ansigt Infront af mit Folk*****!" "Does it look like I give a flying fuck!"

By this time, everyone in the room was looking at them. Matthias sighed, and politely asked the waitress for the check. It was given to him with a glare, signalling that they were no longer welcome at the moment. He had to drag his father out of the resturaunt as the other gave out random curses and proclaimed his undying love to Andraste.

A part of him held some pity for the man. He knew that she didn't love him back, well, atleast not in that way. It would be taboo for them to have that sort of relationship. Matthias thought of Berwald and Lukas; he sighed. He and his father weren't so diffrent after all.

* * *

><p><strong>*I looked this up, I haven't actually been there so don't kill me if the reviews I read for it online are wrong. <strong>

****Danish- "Father"**

*****Danish- "Asshole"**

******Danish- "Will you keep your voice down you asshole"**

*******Danish- "I know you have no shame, but remember that I have to keep a good face infront of my people!"**

**Review, and I'll make it worth your while~! That and sorry for the massive confusion! FORGIVE ME!**


	8. Germania 2

**So yah, sorry about the extremely short chapter.**

**I own... NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>Gilbert kept his grip on his father's leg. He held onto it as if his dear life depended on it and then some. He didn't care how hard West pulled on him, he was going to stay with his Vati* if it was the last thing he d-<p>

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT," well, it looks like this is the last thing he's going to do, "IF YOU DON'T GET OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW, SO GOD HELP I _WILL _BASH YOUR SKULL IN AND BREAK UP WITH YOU**!"

"Vati helfen***," Gilbert screamed into his father's leg, "Diese Dämonin wird mich töten****!

His father kicked his leg around, making Gilbert have to hold on harder. "Get of of me this instant," his father almost yelled, "I'm serious, I'm starting to lose feeling in my leg!"

That's when Elizaveta snapped. With her frying pan in hand, she went to Gilbert, and swung it as hard as she could. It took three blows, and then Gilbert was down... and bleeding quite severly...

They all gathered around him in silence.

"Do you think he'll live," asked Ludwig.

"Hülye kurva*****," Lizzy muttered, before her voice grew (very) loud again, "Ami nekem fel a hangom, mint ezt! Ő jobban gondold meg mielőtt Messiás velem és serpenyőben újra******!"

They both stared at her with worry and a bit of fear in their faces.

"Wait," Ludwig asked, "So does this mean that you're breaking up with Gilbert?"

"That," she asked, "No! I doubt he'll remember that when he wakes up. Plus, if he does, he'll be at my mercy!"

'This girl really is Andor's daughter,' Aldrick thought with a smile. He looked at his son Gilbert, who was still bleeding quite alot on the floor. 'I wonder if anyone should help him?'

* * *

><p><strong>*German- "Dad"<strong>

****I LOVE PrusHun.**

*****German- "Dad help**

******German- "This she-demon is going to kill me!"**

*******Hungarian- "Stupid bitch" She's belittling him if you haven't noticed.**

********Hungarian- "Making me raise my voice like that! He better think twice before messing with me and my frying pan again!"**


	9. Mexican Tribes 1

**Happy Holidays to everyone! :) Sorry I took a bit longer to update this then all my other updates because #1: My little brother. He actually wanted me to say this. Everyone say hi! Oh, and #2: I have started to watch the most epic of epic-ness epic thing that could ever epically be on the epic internet. I started watchin HetaOni.**

**Yah, don't own. Don't think I do, I'm not Japanese.**

* * *

><p>"Dios mio*! Why must you be so goddamn annoying!"<p>

Central Mexico's eyebrow twitched as she glared at her mother. She admired this woman, she really did, but this puta** just didn't leave her alone! All she did was nag her ass off about how she hated how her old home had fallen so.

"Why must you be so useless," Azteca asked, "You, your brother, and your younger sister haven't done shit for my beautiful home since you've become a country!"

"Why can't you be quite like mi abuela y abuelo***, I mean all they do is give each other this lovey-dovey look and talk about how it was back in there time, but atleast they don't complain about everything!"

"You little ungrateful-"

"Please," Southern Mexico said, cutting into the arguement, "Will you two just be quite! Por favor**** you two are giving Mexican women a bad rap!"

"And how are we doing that," they both said, giving her a look that would make Belarus fearful.

"Well," she started, "Y-you two are awfully loud, and you're always fighting, and-"

"But that doesn't mean anything," Central Mexico said. "The green-eyed demon is right," Azteca said, "That means nothing!"

"Well," South said as she backed away slowly, sensing that any wrong word would be her undoing, "I think I'm going to go with North for a bi-"

"And that's my family, America. What do you think?"

They all looked at the two set's of eyes that had been observing them. Central and Azteca had the most pissed off expression that had ever fallen on their face, while South gave out a sigh of relief. These morons had just saved her life.

"They're pretty loud," America said, "You guys seriously need to chill."

"Look who's talking pendejo*****," Central yelled, "Fuck you and get out of my house!"

"Hey," America whined, "I don't do this to you!"

This time, everyone of the siblings yelled "YES, YOU DO!"

"God," he said as he was thrown out of the house, "No one can take a joke anymore!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Spanish- "My God"<strong>

****Spanish- "Bitch" Well, at least a varient form of it.**

*****Spanish- "My grandmother and grandfather" She's refering to the Mayan Empire and the Toltec Empire.**

******Spanish- "Please"**

*******Spanish- It's a harsh version of stupid. It's more like moron or dumbass.**

**Okay so names for them are: North is Alejandro Carriedo-Garcia, Central is Helena Carriedo-López, South is Maria Dolores Carriedo-Jiménez, Toltec is Coetlachtli, Azteca is Ichtaca, and Maya is Akhishtal. Review are wanted, badly!**


	10. Celtic Tribes 2

**I what a sandwich! That is all.**

**Oh, and I am no where near owning.**

* * *

><p>"You can't possibly be serious Mumsy!"<p>

Andraste looked at her sons in confusion. She had just told them, hadn't she? Why didn't they seem to understand.

"B-but isn't he your brother," Arthur asked her, "That isn't right! It's far too-"

She scoffed, cutting him off. "Says the boy who is in love with his former charge!" England blushed deeply and was about to deny it before she started to talk again. "I do love him," she said with a light blush on her face, "I mean, he is my brother, but- I don't know! It just happened! One day I just realized that what I felt for him wasn't what a sister feels for a brother, but what a woman feels for her lover."

Agnus gave his mother a sad look. He didn't know specifically how she felt, but he put himself in her shoes. To be in love with someone that she wasn't supposed to love. To love someone in a sick way like that; it would have caused him much inner turmoil. That is, if he was the one in love. Not that he was, of course.

Arthur definately knew how she felt. Unfortunately for him, her words held much truth and he found himself in love with that annoying moron. Stupid Americans and their stupid-ness (if there was such a word). However, this wasn't about him right now. This was about his mother and he would give her as much comfort as she needed. He knew through personal experiance how much this situation could make a person break.

"That's why I died," she said after a moment, "Well, it was one of the reasons. If he was the one that would help bring me down then I would fall."

"So," Arthur said after a moment, "You let yourself be dominated by Rome because of him?"

She nodded as they both gave her an outraged look. "But how," Agnus was furious, "How could you let yourself?"

"Because it was that or fighting against him," she said with a sad smile, "I could never do that. I could never hurt him the way he hurt me. I know that I did alot of idiotic things because of my love for him, but that's just how I am. I'm an idiot when I'm in love and I love, with all my heart and soul, my brother. Even if he'll never ever see me as anything else than a sister, even if he already has someone that rules his heart, I will always love him. I love my brother Aldrick."

Arthur shook his head. He and his mother were so alike that it was creepy. 'But I guess that's just how the universe is,' he thought as he gave his mother a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Por favor? I'll gove you another chapter~! :D<strong>


	11. Ancient Greece 1

**I'm so late this isn't even funny. Words will not make up for the long wait, but I will say that I've been dying to update. Please, forgive me :(**

**I no own. I have made it clear by now.**

* * *

><p>"So this is the life you've made for yourself Hercules," the woman with the light green eyes asked.<p>

"Ναι μητέρα*," his gaze was down, "This is... kinda how... things turned out."

Ambrosia hit her son upside the head. She had left him such a nice empire, she had, but he just went and ruined it all. It must have been that fucking Sadiq! That νόθος** had only given her a bad head ache since he was born and now he went a ruined her son!

"Speak properly," Ambrosia snapped, "Now, I'm sure we can fix this little situation. Everything has a solution!"

"... Well," he started, "I do... owe a lot of people... a lot of money..."

An invisible light bulb flashed over her head. "Αυτός είναι αυτός! Ξέρω πώς μπορούμε να αρχίσουμε! Μπορούμε να πληρώσουμε μακριά όλα τα χρέη σας πρώτα!***"

He gave her an awkward look. "What is it," she asked, "What are you hiding?"

"I kinda own the world about..."

Ambrosia's anger was rising "How much money," she had to force those words out of her mouth.

Hercules cringed. "... About $455,000,000,000 in all..."

"ΠΩΣ ΑΥΤΟ ΣΥΝΕΒΗ ΕΣΕΙΣ ΓΙΟΣ - - Α - ΣΚΎΛΑ****!"

Somewhere else in the world, a dark skinned woman was drinking wine with a woman of light colored skin.

"Meskhetnet," the dark skinned woman looked at the other woman at the mention of her name, "il semble que Ambrosia est d'avoir des problèmes avec son fils."

"How troublesome," Meskhetnet said with a smirk.

"Perhaps this will teach Ambrosia to not brag about her son."

"Hopefully Celestine," Meskhetnet said as another wave of Greek insults was heard. The click of glass was heard after that as the two other woman giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ναι μητέρα- Yes Mother<strong>

****νόθος- Bastard**

*****Αυτός είναι αυτός! Ξέρω πώς μπορούμε να αρχίσουμε! Μπορούμε να πληρώσουμε μακριά όλα τα χρέη σας πρώτα!- That is it! I know how to get started! You can pay all your debts first!**

******ΠΩΣ ΑΥΤΟ ΣΥΝΕΒΗ ΕΣΕΙΣ ΓΙΟΣ - - Α - ΣΚΎΛΑ- How did it happen you son of a bitch!**

*******il semble que Ambrosia est d'avoir des problèmes avec son fils- it seems Ambrosia is having problems with her son.**

**Please review. **


End file.
